This research proposal is aimed at studying the effects of vitamins A and E depletion in male albino rats on the induction by exogenous carcinogenic and noncarcinogenic chemical agents on hepatic drug metabolizing enzymes and on the biosynthesis of heme. We also propose to study the kinetics of synthesis and degradation of hepatic microsomal cytochrome P-450 under conditions of vitamins A and E depletion.